Electrical nodes can be implanted into the body of a patient for the purpose of stimulating nervous tissue. Typically, such devices include wired electrodes that receive energy from a source located outside the body. Implantable devices that connect to an external power source with wires are very invasive, and can cause long term damage to neural tissue. Wireless neural implants are available, but existing ones that are small are unable to provide neural stimulation pulses of sufficient voltage and current to effectively stimulate nervous tissue. Additionally, wireless neural implants with active components such as transistors or microcontrollers can be invasive with increased risks and discomfort to a patient. Also, including active components requires a larger receiving antenna which results in more tissue damage. Therefore, improved implantable devices for neural stimulation are needed.